


An Unexpected Christmas Present

by SatsumiAsakura



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas Story, Jean Jacques Leroy - Freeform, M/M, Pliroy Secret Santa 2017, Yuri Plisetsky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatsumiAsakura/pseuds/SatsumiAsakura
Summary: It was late December, close to the most wonderful time of the year. Jean Jacques, one of Santa’s little helpers, was working hard in Santa’s workshop. Every year he wrapped the presents with love and passion as they would be sent to people who had been nice this year. Jean Jacques wanted the receivers of the presents to know that they are loved and that someone cared about them. Every bow he made was tied with his undivided attention.





	An Unexpected Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rachello344](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachello344/gifts).



It was late December, close to the most wonderful time of the year. Jean Jacques, one of Santa’s little helpers, was working hard in Santa’s workshop. Every year he wrapped the presents with love and passion as they would be sent to people who had been nice this year. Jean Jacques wanted the receivers of the presents to know that they are loved and that someone cared about them. Every bow he made was tied with his undivided attention.

After a hard day of work Jean Jacques tied the last bow for that day and put the present with the other ones.  He heard a door opening and he turned his head to see who was coming in.

He saw a man with a white beard, dressed in red and wearing a hat. It was the person who brings joy every year; Santa Claus.

It seemed like Santa was looking for someone and looked relieved when he spotted Jean Jacques.

“Jean Jacques, my dear boy, please come join me for some hot drinks I have something important to talk about” he said.

Jean Jacques froze in his spot. _‘Did he do something wrong?! Could it be he had made a mistake when wrapping the gifts?!’_

“Su-sure Santa, I will” he replied quickly.

After he finished cleaning up, Jean Jacques got to Santa’s cottage and softly knocked on the door.

“Come in!” a familiar voice said, and Jean Jacques slowly entered the house.

He saw Santa sitting in a chair next to a fireplace.

“Jean Jacques, come sit with me” Santa said as he patted the seat next to him. Jean Jacques did as he was told and nervously sat down in the velvet chair.  
  
“You have been a great help again and I would like to express my gratitude to you, is there anything _you_ wish for this year?” the bearded man asked his helper.

Jean Jacques eyed widened when he heard the words spoken by Santa. Santa wasn’t mad with him! In fact, Santa was grateful for all his hard work and know he could wish for anything, what would be wish for?

“I don’t really know Santa” Jean Jacques said after a while as he was staring at his feet. He just didn’t know what he should ask. He was happy being a helper in Santa’s Workshop and wouldn’t wish for anything else but to passionately wrap gifts for people every Christmas.

“I would like to be able to keep doing everything I can to help you Santa” was his final answer.

Santa smiled lovingly at Jean Jacques. “I think I might know something that would make you very happy” he said winking at his blue haired helper.

Jean Jacques widened his eyes in surprise. “What would that be Santa?!”  

“You will need to wait for your present until Christmas Eve” Santa replied.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The days went by quite fast and Jean Jacques kept on wrapping the presents in the workshop, while he was thinking about what Santa said about knowing what he would get for Christmas.

When the morning of Christmas Eve arrived, Jean Jacques got up early to be on time at the workshop. The moment he walked in, he noticed that Santa was standing next to the presents.

“Good morning Jean Jacques” Santa said with a gleeful smile.

“Good morning Santa” Jean Jacques replied, confused why Santa was not with the sled like he is every Christmas morning. “Is something wrong?” he carefully asks the bearded man.

“No my dear boy!” Santa laughs. “As a matter of fact, everything is so well that I would like to ask you to join me when I deliver the presents tonight!”

Jean Jacques imagined what it would be like, to hand over gifts he wrapped to people and seeing their reaction when they get what they asked for.

“Yes! I would love to accompany you Santa!” he yelled in excitement.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple hours later was Jean Jacques next to Santa on the sled. They already handed out some presents and the helper couldn’t find words to describe how happy he was. They arrived at a small apartment. There were no Christmas decorations and the lights were dimmed.

The sled stopped in front of the building and Santa and Jean Jacques got off the carriage.

“Are you sure we need to be here Santa?” Jean Jacques asked with a questioned look on his face.

“I am very sure my little helper” Santa said with a smile. “And you will be the one handing the present to this person”

Jean Jacques walked to the sled and got the present. ‘Yuri’ was written on the wrapping paper.

The man was staring at the name. It was a nice name and he wondered what kind of person would carry it.

“Go on, knock on the door”

A supportive voice sounded, and Jean Jacques looked up from the present to look at Santa who was gesturing towards the door.

Jean Jacques made his way to the house and softly knocked at the door.

He could hear sounds coming from inside and them the doorknob moved.

An angelic looking young man with blonde hair and the most dazzling green eyes stood there, with a confused look on his face.

“Uhm, can I help you?” he asked.

Jean Jacques was so mesmerized by the other man’s beauty that he completely forgot why he knocked on his door.

“Yeah, uh, sorry, I am here on behalf of Santa Claus. I want to give you this present that I personally wrapped” Jean Jacques stammered.

The other man slightly tilted his head in amusement. “Is that so? The wrapping paper is really nice and the bow looks good”

Jean Jacques cheeks coloured a shade of red. “Thanks, I wrapped it and tied the bow” he said looking at the ground.

“What’s your name?”

“Jean Jacques” he answered shyly.

The blonde’s lips curled into a smile. “You’re cute. Wanna come in?” he said as he moved to make room for Jean Jacques to enter his house.

Jean Jacques’ cheeks turned even redder and he franticly turned his head to see if Santa Claus heard the other man’s offer.

Santa Claus was nowhere to be found. The sled was also gone.

Jean Jacques panicked a bit. _‘Why would Santa leave him behind like this?!’_

“Are you looking for someone?” the man asked as he peered outside to see if there was someone there.

“N-no, I would like to come in, if it’s no trouble for you” Jean Jacques responded.

_“Santa Claus is very busy and he must know that it would be ok to leave him with this man”_

Jean Jacques entered the other man’s home. Some candles were lit and there was a small Christmas three on the table.

“You want some hot chocolate? I was just making it” Yuri asked.

“Yes, please, it was really cold outside”

“Oh, the weather outside is frightful” Yuri said jokingly while walking to the kitchen

Jean Jacques had to laugh because of that reference. Yuri was a really nice person.

“My name is Yuri, as you might have known because it is written on the present” Yuri chuckled as he handed the other man his hot drink and sat down.

“Thanks” Jean Jacques said as he took the cup. “Yeah, I figured your name was Yuri, but it’s nice to hear you say it though”

Yuri smiled a bit. “Tell me about yourself”

“Well my name is Jean Jacques and I am one of Santa Claus’ helpers”

They continued the small talk as Jean Jacques suddenly remembered something important.

“Well, open up your present, I look forward seeing what you think about it!” Jean Jacques said as he enthusiastically clapped his hands.

Yuri had to chuckle. The Jean Jacques guy was so cute.

He got up to get his present and sat down next to Jean Jacques to open it.

When the bow was untied and the wrapping paper was torn a sweater with a tiger and a bowtie was revealed.

Yuri’s eyes widened in surprise and looked at Jean Jacques with intense eyes.

“This is perfect, I love it!” he cheered and immediately put the sweater on.

He stood up and almost turned -almost twirled!- for the other man.

“What do you think?” he asked happy.

“It looks really good on you Yuri!” Jean Jacques responded smiling.

Suddenly the clock strikes eleven and Jean Jacques jumped up in anticipation.

“Is it that late?!” he shout. “I really have to go back to my house!”

“What?! Why?!” Yuri said in utter surprise.

“Santa must be really worried about me” he replied as he rushed to the door.

Yuri followed him right in his tracks and grabbed his arm.

“When will we meet again?” Yuri asked as Jean Jacques turned around and looked him in the eyes.

“Soon, I promise” Jean Jacques said as he pressed his lips on Yuri’s leaving him as he walked into the snowy Christmas night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and come find me on Tumblr (same name as my name on Ao3)
> 
> I really hope you like your gift Rachello344 <3


End file.
